


I Almost Lost You

by heaven_s_gate



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk why im still so proud of it but here take it, it was until i changed the name lol..., very brief - Freeform, very thinly veiled self insert, written before his storyline finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heaven_s_gate/pseuds/heaven_s_gate
Summary: This was written right after Julian's Hanged Man chapter was posted and his fate was uncertain still, so obvs it has some inaccuracies now that his story has been completed, but it's one of my favorite pieces I've ever written and I've been meaning to post it for forever now lol. I hope you like sappy shit <3
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s), Julian Devorak/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	I Almost Lost You

Saturn clutches him close, stifling deep, painful sobs. Julian looks down, astonished.  
"Saturn, my love, it's alright. I'm here. I'm okay, I'm alive and well. You don't need to worry about m-"  
"You have no idea how worried I was about you, Julian," Saturn cuts him off to say, looking deeply into his eyes. He quickly crumbles again, eyes filling with tears, clutching onto the front of his lover's coat.  
"I thought you were dead. I thought you were gone forever. I thought..." Saturn's voice shakes with emotion, "I thought I would never get to see you again."  
Julian's face flickers with despair and guilt, before smiling once again.  
"But...I'm here. I'm okay, Saturn. Please, please don't cry. I'm right here."  
"I missed you so much...all I could think about was the look on your face, and what if you didn't come back, and-"  
"Shh, my darling, I know, I'm so sorry you had to see that."  
"Please, don't do that ever again, please Julian. Because I can't go through that again I don't know what I would do..."  
Julian looks at Saturn seriously, holding onto his shoulders.  
"Never again, okay? I promise you. Never."  
Saturn's face scrunches up with tears. He places his hand at the back of Julian's head, pulling him down to touch their foreheads together.  
"Oh Julian, my baby, I love you."  
Julian gasps, and flushes, shock clear on his face. He pulls away to look Saturn in the eyes.  
"You...love me?"  
Without any hesitation, Saturn replies, "Yes, yes of course I do. God, Julie do I love you."  
Julian covers his mouth with a gloved hand, looking down. His eyes wet with tears. In one swift movement, Julian lifts up the shorter man, and kisses him deeply. Saturn returns in earnest, throwing his arms around Julian's neck and wrapping his legs around his waist. Their kiss is heated with emotion. Saturn breaks their embrace with a gasp, looking his lover in the eyes, searching. Julian responds immediately.  
"I love you, too, my dearest. How could I not? You mean so, so much to me. After all," he says with a grin, "you're my special someone."  
Saturn smiles brightly, biting his lip.  
"Let's go home, my love," he says with a giggle.  
"Oh yes, let's. Shall I carry you the whole way there, angel?" Julian begins to walk, still holding Saturn tightly.  
He rears his head back in laughter.  
"Oh yes, why thank you, my heart."  
"You're quite welcome, my soul."  
"Oh, my everything, you're going the wrong way," Saturn barks out a laugh.  
"Oh...um...well my universe, I guess I'll just have to put you down so you can guide me."  
"Honestly with the amount of times you've broken in I didn't think you'd need any help...." Saturn looks at him slyly as he regains his footing.  
Julian fakes outrage, saying that he had a key, he knows his roommate is his friend, honestly Saturn we've been over this.  
"Well if I'm honest, I'm glad you broke into my shop that night. I'm so glad to have met you."  
Julian grabs his lover's hand, smiling softly.  
"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want more of my short julian/oc drabbles, I have a few more in my drafts. Thank you sm for reading !


End file.
